Dawn Of Thunder: Enerina's Dawn
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Thundersdawn series backstory: Rewrite: The story of Enerina and what made her turn from the System Lords and join the Tau'ri
1. Chapter 1

**Enerina's Dawn  
by Chaoseternus**

This is a rewrite of the Thundersdawn series backstory 'Enerina's Dawn'

Note that I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and/or concepts that are not original to me.

**Chapter 1: Implantation**

Enerina twisted and wriggled gleefully in the hands of her 'brother' at last it was time! At last she was ready to take a host and assume her rightful position as God over the lesser beings! Soon she would become known across the whole galaxy, and even her father would bow down before her. It was preordained; she was a God after all.

She sensed a body, female being brought closer. It felt young and untouched to her limited senses. Perfect, her father would not choose her an ugly host after all and a young untouched host was to be treasured.

She felt the neck come closer, and soon the hands holding her tight loosened, and then released her. She leapt, quickly passing through the host skin and clamped on effortlessly to the host's neck and brain. Quickly she found the host personality, and she snorted. Young, impressionable, and innocent. No threat to her, she mentally backhanded the personality, such as it was, and drove it deep into the deaths of the mind; she would deal with it more permanently later.

Then she shifted, instinctively gaining control of the hosts senses, feel, touch, smell, taste, sight… Ahhh! Blessed sight at last! She bathed herself in sensations, quickly learning and acclimatising, unconsciously and contemptuously brushing the weak mind already present aside. Young yes, but no ailments, no scars and fit! A body worthy fit for a God!

She glanced within icily, knowing she would need to enforce her will over the pathetic mind that had maintained the body ordained for her use, but with a sneer, she realized she need do nothing; the mind truly _was _ weak, shy, fearful, almost as if somebody had previously taught it its place. No matter, at least she need give not thought to controlling the host.

Awareness, something was not quite right…

Her senses, they were tainted, weakened…

She growled, annoyed, as she caught sight, sound, scent of things that were not there, this body had held such promise… and yet, there was a subtle disconnect. She wasn't directly sensing these extras, the 'oily blackness' that surrounded the beings around her, some form of taint, it was an overlay reaching her from the mind of the host.

Was this insanity?

The overlay revealed a being approaching but out of sight, she dismissed it, knowing this had to be insanity, no one could sense through a solid wall, not even a God! Yet, the door opened and a Jaffa walked through, exactly where the overlay told her the slave would.

Shock… awe… was this a _sixth _ sense?

It could not be… yet it was. A sense her racial memories told her was extremely rare, _empathy. _Her memories said no other Goa'uld had taken an empath as a first host too, fortune it seemed smiled on her. She would need to hide this ability, or the advantage was lost.

She opened _her _eyes, quickly focusing on the ornately gowned individual before her, Maktenos, her father. For now she would bow to him, be subservient. She needed time, and his resources, for although she was a God, she had no resources of her own and in order to claim her rightful place as Supreme System Lord she would need ships, servants, Jaffa and Planets.

She bowed her head, and spoke "My Lord"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enerina's Dawn  
by Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 2: First Doubt: Slaves and Soldiers**

Enerina haughtily gestured the bulk of the Jaffa to stay behind her, keeping only her two closest guards with her as she strode into the slave worked Naquada mine. Glancing arrogantly around she growled as the sight of the well placed and fitted supports, the lighting, a thousand and one little details that told her the slaves had been spending far too much time trying to preserve their miserable lives and not enough time producing the mineral their God demanded, as if she or Maktenos cared whether the slaves lived or died! After all, slaves were cheap and could swiftly be replaced; naquada on the other hand was rare, valuable and far too essential.

Something would have to be done, the mine was not producing enough Naquada at all and she would know why if she had to tear the information from everyone of their pathetic minds one by one.

She _felt _ life ahead and it was appropriately fearful and terrified, slaves that in the minds knew to be scared, this was good, but why could they not learn their low value as well?

But their was a subtle wrongness here, etching into her mind with every step she took closer to the cowering rabble…

Blackness, despair, hopelessness…

Why did she bother trying to usurp Maktenos? He would certainly know of her plans, it was a game for him to raise her hopes and bring them crashing down? Should she not be content with her place as a servant? She was still above this filth… it wasn't as if any of the Jaffa were loyal to her, no, they answered to Maktenos and had already told him what they knew of her plans. Best give it all up really…

She struggled in her mind, these were her thoughts, she had had them a thousand times or more in the deepest darkest recesses of her mind, but why were they so powerful and upfront now? Why were they forcing themselves on her consciousness? Why were they so overlaid… Overlaid.

Ahh, the host's empathy. She sensed such despair from them and it appeared in her mind as the expression of her own fears. She knew what it was know, should be a simple matter to strip such primitive baseless emotions from her senses…

She concentrated, and then battled, struggling to maintain a façade appropriate to a God as every step she took to separate the outside thoughts from her own, being brought to despair as every technique she used, merely strengthened her perception of their emotions.

Despairing, her raised her hand, sending a shockwave of energy outwards to crush and kill the pathetic creatures, knowing the Jaffa and the other slaves would merely think she was anxious to start wit the object lessons.

She felt… she did not know what she felt in that moment but she knew she did not ever want to ever feel it again. It was… they, their minds were somehow leaving and just for a moment she could see where they had gone and her mind, her perception was just not meant for such but there was noise, pain, the roof was falling in around her, her hand device… she had been too hasty in its use!

Then it was blackness.

* * *

Pain, awareness.

She rose up with a groan, taking the offered arm of a slave, making a note of the face that that she could kill it for touching her unasked later. The fall had been slight… but her Jaffa were out too. They should have thrown her out of the path of danger but she saw no sign that they had even tried. That too was something to remember. She kicked them to wakefulness, her expression promising much that they would not like.

"Are you well?"

"I am a God," she snorted, knowing that she had only minor scrapes that would heal swiftly enough and that the slave would see the healing too.

"I know, I saw what happened,"

Enerina raised her arm, this time aiming for the direct and painful mind strike that would punish the insolent child.

"You could be so much better then they realise, you know,"

The arm dropped, such words flattered her, the glint of amusement and subtle knowing in the eyes of the slave did not.

"I am Enerist and I would help you."

A willing slave… such a rare and valuable thing!

"I will let you live, but only if you keep your tongue child."

She walked away, knowing something was different about the girl but not knowing what…

And then she realised… no overlay of perceptions, no sense of he being there at all… if she had walked past on a different corridor, she would not have known she was there at all.

Shocked, she gazed back, but Enerist was gone.

Scowling she walked on, holding the eyes of the marginally better dressed slave whose was gazing at her with no small amount of trepidation, wringing his hands constantly in his nervousness. The Foreman no doubt, but there were strangers with him too, strangers in some eccentric garb, patterned almost like the greens of the forest.

She realized then where the ore was going, those uniforms she knew, she had been shown by her father's first prime. It seemed she had managed to capture an SG team, perfect.

"The Tau'ri, an unexpected pleasure. You will drop your weapons and surrender to your God or you will die." she spoke.

'Why do these creatures refuse to bow down to their superiors?' She thought idly as she flicked the shield on her hand device on, bullets splattering against the field. She raised the hand device again, flinging a wall of energy that forced two of the Tau'ri back against the mine's wall, impaling them on the rough surface. The third was dispatched by staff weapon fire from her retinue of Jaffa and she quickly raised her hand shouting, "Jaffa, Kree!"

She wanted a prisoner, and the sole surviving pathetic soldier would have to do it.

"Surrender, or you die a thousand deaths at my hands!"

The soldier just glared at her, and once again she struggled to maintain her mask as wave after wave of hatred battered at her shield. She watched warily as he tossed his weapon down and grabbed a small green object off his vest, quickly pulling and discarding a piece of metal from the device.

"Live Free Or Die!" he shouted as he released the device, dropping it at his feet.

Enerina felt the destructive wave of energy hit her shields as the grenade detonated, but she didn't look up from where she had fallen to the floor, nor did she look up when the cave-in filled the space around her, the rocks brought crashing down by the grenades explosion.

Enerina screamed inside her own mind as the waves of emotion slowly receded. Honour, strength, determination, purpose, _hatred. _The Jaffa were loyal servants, raised above the pathetic humans to serve the Gods, they were allowed to feel, to rejoice in their service, but these… _creatures _were just slaves! Worthless, dispensable, so why could they feel and so strongly too? How could they batter through her shields with their worthless thoughts?

And why did those thoughts touch her so, make her somehow yearn and want and cling but fear, reject and despair, all emotions, all at once?

And the way their minds blinked out, so much more purer, so much more righteous then she had ever felt, she almost thought she felt a part of her self go with them.

It took the Jaffa several hours to dig her out, but it was barely enough time to drive the empathic stench of death from her mind, but even as the Jaffa carried her battered bloody form through the mine, killing any slave they came across, she maintained enough presence of mind to reach out and snag one particular slave to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enerina's Dawn  
by Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 3: Second Doubt: Maktenos and Empathy **

Maktenos wasn't best pleased of course, she had been injured, obviously the fault of incompetent Guards and rebellious slaves… Enerina knew all too well what that the result of that would be fatal for both Guards and slaves but their was no point even considering doing anything about it. After all, if they had known their proper place, wouold she have been injured in the first place?

The thought sat well in her mind but heavy and sickening in her stomach. The contrariness of that was not something she was used too or knew well how to deal with. If the sensations had been her hosts that would have been a different matter but they were hers.

It didn't help that Maktenos was angry with her as well.

She had collapsed, she had appeared weak in front of her lesser and she had little doubt that her 'brother' would have punished her for that if it wasn't for the fact that a damaged host reflected badly on the Goa'uld in charge, instead she just most of her Jaffa and servants. Purged at Maktenos order.

Of course, she did have one compensation.

Enerist…

Maktenos hadn't touched her, nor had he denied her the right to choose her as a servant, in fact he seemed somewhat amused. Admittedly, it was the first time she had chosen a servant or Jaffa for herself, the previous had all been assigned by Maktenos as the more powerful of the twins, not just because he was the one who had access to Jaffa and slaves but because it meant he had a certain degree of control over her.

And control was important when you were talking of a Goa'uld who would one day be Queen.

He knew she had her own plans regaining his 'control' and she knew he would do his best to disrupt them. That was the way the game was played after all.

Move, countermove, feint and attack, parry and retreat.

That was a large part of the reason she had been so sure that Enerist would not be allowed to stay, if she had one servant, one Jaffa who was solely loyal to her then Maktenos would start to lose some of his control.

Of course, which would she do the most good as, servant or Jaffa?

Loyal but visible bodyguard or servant, hiding and working in the background?

Either way had potential, but still, she assumed much, she could sense Enerist after all, a fact which she had not explained and what little information in her genetic memory of empaths did not explain. Yet, her heart told her to trust…

In truth, she only knew one thing for certain, nothing was black and white, weak and strong, God and servant anymore.

* * *

Enerina smirked as _her _loyal Jaffa strode out of the room. She was beginning to gather her own loyal following from her master's own Jaffa. Interestingly enough, so far only female Jaffa had pledged their loyalty to her, but one of them commander a _Ha'tak. _In fact, had been given command of a _Ha'tak _ mere weeks before that very ship was assigned as her personal transport…

She knew Maktenos was playing his own game; she just wasn't sure what it was yet. He seemed to be encouraging her to obtain her own loyal following and that could not help but weaken his own position and following. Then again, whilst there was much prestige in controlling a Goa'uld Queen, there was even more in having one as a loyal follower… or at least, as loyal a follower as a Goa'uld could be but nevertheless, the point stood.

He had to know she was preparing to make a move of her own, a move towards independence.

In that, he was correct, in time she would make her move, but not yet. However with so many pledging their loyalty to her, perhaps it was time to check on her 'master'. Yes, she decided, it was time.

She strode from her rooms, pacing swiftly up to the bridge, carefully lowering her mental shields as she moved, preparing to scan Maktenos with her empathy, looking for any hint of plans damaging to her, and her plans.

"My Lord, how does the attack go?" she spoke, striding confidently into the room.

"Ba'als main force has been annihilated and I now control the gate, it is merely a matter of time now before the dregs are destroyed, or pledge loyalty to their true god"

She heard no uncertainty or worry in her master's voice, and saw no sign she was being monitored. Good, she should be able to scan undetected. She drew on her empathy, and narrowed it, so only Maktenos would register. Instantly, a feeling of drowning overcame her, drowning in a thick oily blackness that overwhelmed and corrupted. A feeling of darkness that smothered and destroyed; pure unholy evil: no, evil was the wrong word. It was dark, it was corrupt there was a solid vein of self-loathing there but there was also something else, something deep beneath it all, where the tortures he had faced before maturity had not reached, something she could not quite fathom but that made her want to know, to feel more.

It took her a while to return to her feet, her responses under control but Maktenos hadn't noticed, he was too busy dealing with Ba'als reinforcements and the fire his ship was taking had covered her fall in the eyes of Maktenos's loyal Jaffa, swiftly she darted from the room, and headed towards the ring room, fleeing to her own ship. She needed time to think, and to recover once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enerina's Dawn  
by Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 4: Third Doubt: The Village Wise Women**

Enerina strode angrily through the outskirts of the small village. She had been sent here through the Chaapa'ai to see if there was anything of value to her 'Master' here, but now she was cut off from the Chaapa'ai. The Jaffa Maktenos had sent her with had turned Shol'va, trying to kill her as soon as they had arrived through the gate, loudly pledging their allegiance to Bra'tac!

If she had not fled… of course, the fact that she had fled had just reinforced their belief in her and her ilk as false Gods, if she had defeated them they might have repented and returned to the service of Maktenos… probably _very _ briefly. Indeed, it would likely be for what remained of the rest of their lives but nonetheless.

She now had to wait for a ship to come back to pick her up as she didn't know how long it would be before the Jaffa stopped guarding the gate and searching for her. The next time Maktenos decided to 'request' she do him a little job she was going to insist on at least some of _her _ Jaffa coming with her. Relying on somebody elses guards to keep her safe was intolerable.

"You are angry, little one" the softly spoken words distracted Enerina from her pacing and she turned to face a wizened old lady.

"You once thought you saw the path, and now it is unclear, is it not?"

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Enerina spat out, impatient, her hand raised, the crystal in her hand device glowing but not yet activated.

"Who I am is unimportant, sit" the women gestured at a solid wooden chair, intricately carved with images of fruit, food and wine "you must be hungry after pacing so long"

Enerina considered this, glancing at the meagre offering on the table before grudgingly nodded, and sat down on the chair. Food would be nice, and it was the villages duty to offer, she was a God after all, or maybe the God she thought, contemplating the corruption she had sensed around all the Goa'ulds and most of the Tok'ra she had met. They were patently _not _gods.

"We are in many ways the same, you and I" the women spoke as she placed a plate of succulent fruits in front of Enerina, "we both have the same rare gift"

Enerina glanced up sharply from the juicy sweet Apple she was eating, and opened up her mental shields. Instantly a feeling of calm, peace and purity flooded her mind, it left her feeling warm, loved comforted, something she had never felt before.

"What are you?" she managed to gasp out.

"An empath, as are you and to a greater extent your host"

"What? How?" she replied, disorientated.

"You stand at a precipice, you know the Goa'uld, you know how godly they truly are, you feel it, but will you prove to the universe how like them they are, or will you take the difficult path, and prove how much greater than they you can be?" The women said, serenely her hands folded into her lap.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, subdued.

"The chance will be laid before you soon, you ship comes" the women spoke, clearing the dishes away.

Enerina glanced up and saw a cargo ship coming, she turned around to the women, but she was gone and the stone house a crumbling ruin, clearly having not been occupied for decades. She glanced around confused, then her eyes caught glimpse of a sign buried in ground, almost hidden by dirt and plant growth, a sign that was written in a very old language indeed.

She knelt down, scrubbing the dirt away with her hands then leaned back frowning, 'Dwelling of Oma'? She had no idea to whom that referred but she rather suspected it was the, for want of a better phrase, ghost she had just spoken too.

Then she froze, a tendril of thought reminding her exactly whose language that was and with a gasp, she scattered dirt over the sign hiding it once more, the pounding of approaching Jaffa sounding in her ears.

She stepped up, wariness fading into relief as she recognised the approaching Jaffa. It was time to leave this world behind and report back to Maktenos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enerina's Dawn  
by Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 5: Decisions and Preparations. **

Enerina was undecided, though she struggled not to show that until the day when she was called to pacify a rebellious planet. The Jaffa under her command had camped in a loyalist village, and were preparing to move out to destroy the last rebel stronghold when several of the Jaffa were killed by a collapsing house. The house itself belonged to a staunch, if lazy loyalist and had not been maintained in some time. Naturally, as the cause of so many deaths among the Jaffa, the women in question had to die, but Enerina could not bear the betrayal and loss that emanated from the women as she was executed.

How could she believe, how could she _trust _ in the Goa'uld despite their evil and oppression? Despire herself, despite her genetic memory telling her that it was the _right _ of the Gao'uld to do what they wished being so obviously superior, she knew now what road that led them down. It was a dark road that made their hearts so black and oily that she could barely dare to sense them.

She wanted… no, she _needed _ to be better then that.

She was a God yes, but did that truly mean she that because she could do what she wished, she should do what she wished?

No, she was no God, if she was, she would know the answer to that instinctively and all she knew were doubts. The only answers she had were technological… the same technology that allowed her brethren to pretend to be deities.

There she had said it.

Admittedly only in the relative privacy of her head but she had said it.

How could she support a system that forced such obviously wrong beliefs upon so many people? How could she allow a system that made people cry for their shattered illusions? The thoughts finally fled her mind only when she had made her decision. The system lords were wrong and they were evil. They had to be brought down.

Her mind made up she began her moves. First, she changed her Jaffa followers, choosing only those who she sensed doubting or outright disbelieving the system, or whose loyalty or trust in her out weighed their belief in the system forced upon them by the Goa'uld.

She courted those she knew laid their loyalties at the feet of the Shol'va Bra'tac, saving or aiding those she could, killing those she couldn't, as much as possible not allowing them to go into the hands of Maktenos.

But most of all, she turned her head, deliberately not noticing the activities of the few Tok'ra she sensed aboard the ship. On one occasion, she was able to deliberately turn her head and leave as she walked in on an operative in the act, an act which had surprising results as she began to be courted herself, she had been doing it herself often enough to know the signs. This was the careful, softly softly dance of where do your loyalties lie, are they with your own agenda, can we work with you, are you one of us that came from some surprising sources. At least one of the lesser Goa'ulds that started to quietly aid her very soon after the incident with the obvious Tok'ra operative was a member of Maktenos's inner court.

And the Goa'uld responsible for keeping an eye on her on Maktenos's behalf. She owed no loyalty to the Tok'ra and there was certainly no trust there but she could use them and their assistance until she could break away, become her own being. Of course, she didn't truly know what she was going to do if… no, when she succeeded in obtaining her freedom but that was the point wasn't it, she would be able to choose for herself.

Her time would come; all she needed was preparation, opportunity and a little luck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enerina's Dawn  
by Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 6: The Tau'ri **

Enerina cursed inwardly as the words coming out of Maktenos's ears registered. This could either be her chance to escape, and to forge her own future, or it would be the end of her. Either way, it was most probably time to start making her move. The Tau'ri were here, a team had been captured by Maktenos himself, and where one team was captured, others were soon to follow, to rescue their beleaguered comrades. It was a weakness Maktenos intended to make use of, and for that matter, one which she could use too.

"The Tau'ri are not likely to send just one team on a rescue mission such as this" she commented.

"Agreed, judging by past reports, they would most probably have one team form a distraction whilst a second searches for a back way into the temple"

Perfect, Enerina smiled inwardly, he's buying it, "Then we cloak, grab the distraction team, allowing the other team to enter and retake their comrades"

Maktenos gave her an amused, supercilious smile, she really hated that smile, "And why would I want to do that?"

"First, I see no reason not to use Nish'ta on our captives," a gamble suggesting that she knew, but at this point she could not let him have any clue that her intentions lied elsewhere, "and if they do manage to escape that somehow then they will have to go investigate why their other team is not responding, weighed down by the lame _unarmed _ ducks of our current captives."

"Indeed," Maktenos smirked, "But I have wanted a Tau'ri for… other purposes for ages and I see no reason not to act on that now as well. It will just mean bumping the schedule up. Have my _Ha'tak _taken down and cloaked on the planets surface, use it as the final ambush point" Maktenos replied, nodding.

"My Lord" she replied, careful to keep her tone submissive, even as her mind raced, his own purposes? He cant mean what she thought he meant could he? Haashak! She would need to be sure she was present at the end now, more risk.

She hid a resigned grin as Maktenos left, and turned to one of 'her' Jaffa, an operative she had caught reporting to Bra'tac, "Have the captives weapons hidden where the other SG teams are likely to find them, do not get caught, hurry!"

"Yes, My Lord" the Jaffa replied respectfully, before hurrying out of the room.

Enerina smiled slightly, that one thought she was a Tok'ra who had the guts to be a bit more proactive than most. It was a useful presumption on his part. She turned to the other Jaffa in her quarters, "Talk with the others, let them know it is time to make our move"

"Yes, My Lord"

* * *

Enerina was disturbed in her planning by the frantic arrival of the Rebel Jaffa in her quarters, "My Lady, you must send word to the Tok'ra, Maktenos, he has taken a Tau'ri host, the leader of the SG team he just captured!"

Enerina heard a stream of most ungodlike words, and realised bemused that they came from her own mouth. Well, she had suspected, she just hadn't believed. More fool her, "Do you know what he plans?"

"I will tell you that" Maktenos strode confidently into the room, "The first team through the gate is now mine, I took their leader as hosts and the remainder are being taken to the cells as we speak where Tel'nec'tania is waiting with Nish'ta. I plan to allow the Tau'ri to reach the cells, where I will be hidden amongst the prisoners,"

Enerina nodded, Tel'nec'tania was something of a disappointment to Maktenos, but unlike most of 'his' children, she at least could use Nish'ta properly.

"You will be ready to sweep down the south corridor, and my Jaffa will sweep in from the North, perfect ambush, with no hope of escape" Maktenos smirked evilly, "with three SG teams captured, I will be able to take our Nish'ta'd friends and use them to round up the any Tau'ri who escape my Unas and Jaffa whilst you prepare the prisoners for implantation, the Tau'ri on this world will prove most useful in seizing a foothold in the SGC"

"A most brilliant plan my Lord" _of course it doesn't plan on a mass defection, but I'm not exactly going to say that am I? _

"And Enerina…" Maktenos paused, "I do not wish to see your spy again."

"My Lord" Enerina nodded. Well, at least he hadn't realised exactly who the Jaffa was really spying for, if he felt the Jaffa was just her way of keeping tabs on her master all the better, he had obviously just missed the Tok'ra comment or she would really be in trouble.

* * *

Enerina strode up the corridor, giving all outward appearance of supreme confidence, but internally she raged against the waves of doubt and worry that battered against her from her Jaffa. They would follow her, they knew what she was going to do was right, or at least more right than anything else the Goa'ulds ever did, but still they worried. And it battered against her shields, finally she snapped, turning to her Jaffa just before they came in sight of the ambush, "Control yourselves, your emotions!"

The battering faded and relieved she sighed as she finally sensed the minds of the Tau'ri teams around the corner. She brushed against the strongest minds, the famed SG-1 she assumed, and gasped inwardly as images struck her, _a burning red banner, flapping as it was held over a mighty army, heading to face a single blue skinned demon, a mighty chant of "The Judge Shall Fall" filing the air, flash, lone girls fighting demons, monsters, creatures even the Goa'uld avoided, flash, thousands dying, willingly, giving their lives for others, flash, a bright white light, two voices within it, one male, one female chanting, champion, champion **champion CHAMPION!" **_

****_A thousand and one lives, and a thousand and one deaths, all in service, selfless, pure, holy. _

_Strong. _

_A mark, a subtle weave of a chose made, a service, no a destiny picked, willingly and full heartedly. _

_Then a door slammed, the momentary glimpse taken from her… no, granted to her. _

****Gasping, she grabbed hold of her empathy, her mind, and wrestled it back under her control, then strode forward, moving to surround the Tau'ri forces. It was time.

"You cannot win! Surrender now and you will live long lives in service to your god, very long lives in fact; I have several servants in need of new hosts." Makteno's shouted at the surrounded Tau'ri as an older man, the leader she judged looked around, gathering information on his captors.

She started broadcasting her empathy subtly at the man, pushing him to notice her, pushing him to _trust _her. He glanced straight at her, and she flicked her hand, the prearranged signal. Her Jaffa shifted their aim, unnoticed by Maktenos's forces.

"You cannot win, put down your weapons or die." the thing that controlled Colonel Pierce said, exasperated.

"Actually" the one she now recognised as the great 'pain in the mikta' Colonel O'Neill said, with the tones of someone imparting great wisdom, moving in front of the other SG teams where they could all clearly see him, "We can win."

The Goa'uld snorted, amused, "Really, How?"

Enerina noted the frantic signalling, he was telling his teammates something, hiding the message behind his back where Maktenos would not see it, but what was the message? Didn't really matter, she was committed now.

"Well, All it would take is an unexpected event, a curveball."

Pierce looked at O'Neill, pity in his glowing eyes, "Really, you expect the Asgard to come riding to you rescue again, or a caped avenger perhaps?"

"No, but I'm willing to find out." O'Neill hit the ground, the other Tau'ri soldiers swiftly following, most opening fire on the Goa'uld but several pointing weapons in her direction… but not firing, but for her purpose that was enough. Her Jaffa quickly adding their staff weapons to the Tau'ri fire with a will, firing over the low lying warriors. She smiled slightly as she realised none of the Tau'ri weapons were pointed at her, or her Jaffa anymore, all had turned to face the obvious threat. It seemed she had judged well.

"Enerina! Kree!" Pierce shouted in shock but was there just a glimpse of satisfied joy in those depths? It didn't matter, now was not the time for thinking, now was the time to act.

She contemptuously raised her hand device and blasted a shockwave at Pierce over the heads of the SG teams, it was distraction enough. One of the Tau'ri darted upwards, a bladed weapon, a in his hands, perfectly aimed, it sliced straight through vertebrae, slicing the remaining flesh as it was hastily withdrawn and her master of old fell to the ground. Dead, for the moment at least. 

"Fall back!" the silver haired Tau'ri shouted as Maktenos's loyal Jaffa surged forward to retrieve their fallen master.

"Tau'ri! We must take the bridge! There is another ship at the gate with more Jaffa and Unas, we'll never get through."

He looked her straight in the eyes and liked what she saw as he nodded, "Okay guys, we're taking this ship home!"

Home. At last, she was free. She could do what she liked… No, what she _needed _to do. She knew the darkness now, she had been there, and now the light was in front of her, and she couldn't turn back. She would fight for the light; she would accept the mantle of champion, as SG-1 had. She had joined the light.


End file.
